Actuators are used in myriad devices and systems. For example, many vehicles including, for example, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, and numerous other terrestrial and non-terrestrial vehicles, include one or more actuators to effect the movement of various control surfaces or components. In many applications such as, for example, aircraft flight surface control systems and missile thrust vector control systems, the actuators that are used may be subject to relatively severe environmental conditions, as well as relatively high magnitude shock and vibration.
In addition to the above factors, many vehicle systems that include actuators are being designed to include relatively compact, lightweight actuators and, in some instances, actuators that have relatively high frequency responses. Although various relatively compact and lightweight actuators are presently available, many of these available actuators may not be able to sufficiently withstand the relatively severe environmental conditions, and/or the relatively high shock and vibration demands. Similarly, while robust actuators are presently available that can withstand the relatively severe environmental conditions and/or the relatively high shock and vibration demands, these actuators may not be sufficiently compact and/or lightweight. Moreover, the actuators may need to include relatively high power drive motors to meet the desired frequency response.
Hence, there is a need for an actuator that is compact and lightweight, that can withstand the relatively severe environmental conditions and/or relatively high shock and vibration demands associated with various aerospace applications, and that exhibits a relatively high frequency response without the use of a relatively high power motor. The present invention addresses at least this need.